


Executioner

by itslxipark



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bell is a lassie here, Bell just realising she has feeling for Adler, Dark-ish, F/M, Feelings Realization, Implications of death, Light Angst, Song Lyrics, Symbolism, it's really shitty too, nothing religious though, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslxipark/pseuds/itslxipark
Summary: She was aware of what he is capable of.She faced it before, didn't she?But yet she realises one absolute crucial, crushing detail.So forbidden, it dripped of saccharine sweetness.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell, Russell Adler/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick short piece of Russell Adler/fem!Bell i thought of while listening to Creep by Radiohead
> 
> it rather suits Bell? in my opinion at least. Very Valid feelings they might be feeling after the whole Reveal
> 
> warning: it's shitty and short as fuck, i might delete it soon—  
> but anyways! enjoy :>

She was aware of what he is capable of.

She faced it before, didn't she?

But yet she realises one absolute crucial, crushing detail.

So forbidden, it dripped of saccharine sweetness. 

> _When you were here before_  
>  _Couldn't look you in the eye_.

She still couldn't. She couldn't bear looking him in those calm and observing blue eyes. As shameful and embarrassing it was to her, like she was still held back by a noose. One he could tighten and loosen at will, one he held in his hands.

Like an executioner.

> _I don't care if it hurts_   
>  _I wanna have control_   
>  _I want a perfect body_   
>  _I want a perfect soul_   
>  _I want you to notice_   
>  _When I'm not around_   
>  _So fuckin' special_   
>  _I wish I was special_

Her executioner.

Yet, as sickening and twisted it sounded in her mind, she wanted his acknowledgement. Just another glance at her direction, another word of affirmation to her, another small praise or gesture directed to her would all be enough to turn her into the quiet self she always was. Down into that spiral of fear and uncertainty that she had learnt to embrace and turn it into familiar comfort. To know that nothing had changed.

To know that her ideals of stability was fixed.

> _What the hell am I doin' here?_   
>  _I don't belong here_

As she stared at him, and as the song blasted in her ears—in her mind—, all that filled her mind was the rush of realisation. Like something opened the cage around her heart and was squeezing it tightly, restricting her breath as the world slowed. The odd and impertinent feeling of her heart plummeted six feet under while her mind grew light and giddy, her world in a hazy, spinning mess—

~~And by her world defined by them two.~~

He could ruin her life in an instant. With a simple snap of her neck, with a simple tugging at the trigger, with a simple order alongside his magic key, he could end her fickle mortal life—

Her executioner.

  
She was so fucked. So unfathomably fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave a kudo and a comment! tqtq  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
